


Counting the time between

by limedumplr



Category: Kingdom Hearts, The Incredibles (2004)
Genre: Happy Ending, M/M, reporter romance, reporter x superhero, twist ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-26 20:15:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15008600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/limedumplr/pseuds/limedumplr
Summary: The supers are once again a regular part of society and Roxas is a reporter assigned to interview the latest super in Metroville: 'the Axel'. Lea wonders what Roxas has gotten himself into this time and Aqua is there to provide some much needed communication.





	Counting the time between

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This was written before the latest KH3 trailers + before the Incredibles 2 which basically renders this fiction completely AU -.-;
> 
> The Incredibles will make minor appearances but this is mostly a KH centric story. Without further ado, please enjoy :)

“So you’re real name is…?”

“A secret.”

“Right, and you’re powers are...?”

“Natural? Of course.”

“you know what I mean.”

“No comment.”

“Are you a Super?”

“Do you want me to be?”

Roxas frowned at his notepad, and glared up at The Axel. “You’re really not giving me much to work with here. I won't be able to publish anything with this.”

Axel shrugged and smiled, “take it or leave it” Roxas sighed and looked over his notes.

“I suppose I can spin it into some introduction to our resident pyro.”

“That’s the spirit.” Axel encouraged.

Roxas looked up at him suspiciously.

“You don’t seem to be interested in giving me an interview.” Axel shrugged again. Roxas pressed his lips together thoughtfully. He pocketed his notepad and leaned back against his car. “Ok totally off the record and out of the office. Why did you invite me out to the middle of nowhere for an ’exclusive’ interview you’re clearly not ready to give?” Roxas asked although he had a good idea why.

Axel seemed to shrink in on himself in relief at not having to continue this painful interview and apprehension at whathe was about to say. “Roxas, go out with me.”

“Hmm..” Roxas wasn't surprised (not after spending an interview trying to have a conversation about absolutely nothing.) and it would be a lie to say he wasn't just a little flattered that a super would want to go out with him. He was tempted to accept not because he thought he had anything in common with the red head but because he felt just a little bit foolish letting an opportunity like this slide by. It wasn't everyday someone as… nice looking as Axel would confess to a busybody reporter like Roxas. But the more he thought about this, the more it wouldn't work. “Look… I'm a reporter. A hero reporter. I cover Supers in our city. No matter how you look at it, dating a super I’m meant to cover is just…” He saw Axel deflate as he said it. Roxas bit his lips and backpedaled. “Maybe we can hang out sometime? Just as friends.”

There. There shouldn't be any conflict of interests if he were just friendly with Axel. There had been many people he'd met on the job who, just by virtue of being interviewed so much, became friends. This was no different. 

The Axel gave him a huge grin. “Sure! We can hang out sometime. Maybe get some ice cream?” Roxas paused. He always ended each day by getting some ice cream and the way The Axel had said it just seemed too familiar. 

“Sea Salt?”

“Of course.” Well, now Roxas knew that The Axel either had mind control powers or some very creepy tendencies. Roxas decided to give him the benefit of the doubt. “I suppose I’ll see you around The Axel.”

“For you?” The Axel winked, “It's just Axel. Got it memorized?” 

Roxas blinked up at Axel, his mind reeling slightly. Wow, dejavu. 

  
  


_-_*_-_

“How was you’re interview, Rox?”

“Hm. Fine.” He side eyed Bob. “How was yours with… Frozone?” Roxas was not jealous. Even though Frozone was his favorite Super he was not jealous.

“Great! I got a lot of good stuff.” Bob grinned gesturing to his computer. “Just have to file this story.”

“Right.” Roxas will never understand how Bob Parr seemed to work half days, disappeared at the first sign of trouble, and yet always bagged the best interviews with the most famous Supers.

Maybe he could convince the Axel to sign some sort of exclusivity contract…

_-_*_-_

Roxas was busy writing his editorial about Ms. Incredible, or as most people affectionately refer to her as, daughter Incredible. She had, for the first time, taken on a villain without the aid of the rest of her family- and won spectacularly. Roxas tried to speculate what this could mean - maybe a coming breakaway from her family? More sponsorship deals? Definitely a new costume.

Axel read along as he typed from behind Roxas’ shoulders with raised eyebrows. He slurped his drink and leaned back on Roxas’ couch. “You’re really into Supers, huh Roxas?” 

“Well you guys do protect this city.”

Doesn't the Metroville Post publish some pretty harsh criticism about the Supers?”

Roxas shrugged, “There's two sides to everything.” Roxas side-eyed him as he put away his laptop. Speaking of new costumes… “ I've been meaning to ask, who designed that?” 

Axel paused with a pizza slice already half lifted to his face. He glanced down at his black coat. “You mean this?”

“It looks uncomfortable.” Roxas pointed out. “Most designers would go with something resembling spandex than leather.” 

Axel shrugged, “it's comfortable enough for me.” Roxas stared at him, expecting an elaboration. “Um...It’s also fire resistant?” 

Roxas eyed him but then shrugged and went to pick up a slice of pizza.”If you ever want a new one, Edna Mode is the best in the business. I even hear that the government provides a generous stipend to pay for one.”

Axel smiled. “You sure know a lot about this place, huh?” 

“It’s my job.” 

_-_*_-_

This was less than ideal. 

“Give up, the Axel!” Bomb Voyage demanded, cackling into Roxas’ ear. He felt the tip of a weapon point at his temple. “Or you’re precious reporter gets it.” 

Axel growled out a warning but didn’t move to attack. Roxas struggled a bit and cursed his stupidity. Maybe Axel and him were being a little too obvious about their friendship. Apparently, it was common knowledge now. 

“Not going to attack? Smart. Now set down your keyblade.” 

It seemed to take a lot of effort, but Axel forced himself to comply - releasing his weapon to the ground with a loud bang. Roxas flinched when a white light engulfed it and the blade disappeared. At the same time his reporter instincts were on alert - so the weapon Axel carried was called a keyblade. And ‘you’re keyblade?’ That implied others. Bomb Voyage looked at the light in interest as well. “How marvelous. The keyblade truly is something else.” He pressed the weapon closer to Roxas’ scalp. “Try summoning it again and see what happens.” 

“Alright. Yeeesh. Alright.” Axel muttered under his breath. He put his hands up slowly. “Let Roxas go. I’ll be good. Just… don’t hurt him.” 

Bomb Voyage grinned. “I think not, The Axel!” He made a sweeping motion with his arms towards Axel. Roxas nearly jumped when he realized something in the darkness- something almost alive, followed the movement. “Get him, heartless!” All at once Roxas saw mounds of shadowy creatures descend upon Axel.

“Axel!” Roxas shoved against Bomb Voyage. 

“Sounds like you all could use some help.” Bomb Voyage stopped cackling with a harsh intake of breath and turned to face the new adversary. 

“Mr. Incredible.” 

_-_*_-_

“Glad to see that brush with death didn't shake you.” Axel grinned, seeing Roxas waiting on the rooftop of the Metroville Post. He had two cones of sea salt ice cream with him and he passed one to Roxas. 

“Are you kidding? I met Mr. Incredible. Totally worth it.” Roxas accepted the ice cream. Axel settled beside him and they ate while staring across the town at the sunset. 

“I thought I was your favorite Super?” 

“Maybe third favorite. I like Frozone too.”

“I’m hurt.”

Roxas smiled but took on a serious expression when he turned to face Axel. “So… What’s a keyblade?” 

Axel coughed into his ice cream. The top half fell off the cone and they both watched it take a long, long fall off the roof. “Well, that’s unfortunate.” Axel sighed, leaning backwards. “It’s just this weapon I use. Kinda new at it so I kinda suck.” 

“Is it used for those heartless things?” 

“Jeez, what is this? An interview?” 

“Sorry.” Roxas muttered turning back to his cone. “Just curious.” He could feel Axel watching him but he ignored it. Roxas leaned down to his ice cream and leisurely started licking. “You probably don’t have to worry about interviews anymore… I gave in my two week notice.” 

Axel was floored. “But Rox, you love your job.”

Roxas shrugged. “I like it enough but it’s become stressful. Y’know, since supervillains keep kidnapping me.” 

Axel made a face, “So it’s my fault?”

“Of course not.” Roxas stared over the edge of the balcony. “Look. It’s just a job. There’’re others like it. I have a decent amount of savings and I can use this time to, I don’t know, find myself, or whatever.” It was hard to explain. Roxas didn’t really hate his job but he’d been feeling out of sorts lately. He was the youngest in his field and he figured it was time to slow down and spend some time with himself. Maybe study. Maybe doing something more. “I guess... I also want to focus on cultivating whatever I can outside of work. I haven’t really been feeling it recently...”

“Oh.”

Axel still looked guilty when Roxas peered over but it was hard for Roxas to put into words what he was feeling. It was almost as if his heart already knew what he was doing here in his job in his normal life was pointless in the grand scheme of things. His mind just had trouble understanding  _ why. _

“Well… Now that I’m not a working reporter anymore, there may be a chance to do some other things. Maybe skateboard more, learn something new…” Roxas flicked his eyes up at Axel, blushing.

Axel was silent. After a moment, Roxas was worried he’d have to spell out a clearer hint. 

But it wasn’t necessary. Axel leaned over to kiss him.

“How about a date?”

Roxas smiled in answer and gave a small nod. “I’d Love to.”

Axel let out a victorious whoop. He was torn between wanting to hug Roxas and not wanting to freak him out. He settled with casually wrapping an arm over Roxas’ shoulder, laying his free hand on Roxas’ chest. Roxas leaned into the touch, enjoying the feeling.

“So does my new maybe-boyfriend have a name?”

Axel winced, moving back and rubbing the back of his head. “Ah...About that Roxas, it’s probably best if you know me as Axel. Just for, ah, safety reasons. Besides...” he looked at Roxas seriously. “Don’t you like this name?”

“Sure”

“Doesn’t it feel familiar?” 

“Familiar?”

“Yeah, like nostalgic?” Axel encouraged. 

“Hmmm.” Axel was trying to hint at something. Roxas did little to mask his disinterest. “It just sounds like a stupid name to me. Who names themselves, “The Axel”? Especially when you have flame powers. I would have gone for ‘Torchlight’ or maybe ‘Red Blaze’.”

“I do more than just fire y’know…”

Roxas smiled, “I know.”

_-_*_-_

Bomb Voyage cringed as the hooded figure mocked him. “You couldn’t even take care of a simple reporter. The heartless don’t need to serve a pathetic mortal like you.” Bomb Voyage bristled. He’d spent his life being told how pathetic he was next to those blasted Supers. 

“Just… give me another chance.” 

“It’s too late now. The objective was to capture him before  _ the keyblade wielders  _ could find him.” The hooded figure turned around thoughtfully. “After all, if he or the others were to join Aqua…”

“I would have gotten them, if it weren't for Mr. Incredible getting in my way…” 

_-_*_-_

More and more it felt like Axel was saving him. Even after he left the Post and even after he moderated how much he interacted with Axel in the public eye, the heartless kept coming after him. Ever since the first attack. Their world was overrun with them now, and the Supers were having a mess of a time trying to keep everything in order.

Every time Roxas was trapped or cornered, Axel would come, seemingly out of nowhere, to save him. 

On one such occasion, Roxas couldn't take it anymore, “This is ridiculous! What's the story here? This can't possibly be about you! Am I some sort of target?!” 

“Hehe, don't be ridiculous, Rox.” Axel was panting having just destroyed a few heartless. Roxas had fallen rather badly, and Axel leaned down to inspect the shallow wound on his leg. He winced at it and glanced around. “I don't want this getting out but…” A green glow engulfed Roxas and he immediately felt and saw the wound disappear.

“So now you have healing powers?”

“It was just a cure. And you’re welcome by the way.”

“Yeah, I'm real fucking grateful you’ve been keeping shit from me. Kind of defines our whole relationship doesn't it?”

Axel winced, “C’mon Rox… Don't be like this?”

“Like what Axel? You want me to stick my head in the ground and ignore every strange thing that happens around you? Everything you’re not telling me?!” Roxas paused to take a breath and look Axel up and down. His lips turned into a frown, “But that's not right, is it? You keep dropping all these little hints and expecting me to react or have some sort of epiphany. Well I'm not going to. You might as well tell me outright.”

“You done now?”

Roxas felt another surge of anger. 

Axel eyed him with a frown and got up. He thankfully didn't say anything, giving Roxas a moment to cool down and to start feeling some guilt gnaw at him. He met Axel’s eyes and Axel seemed to sense some of how Roxas felt because he smiled reassuringly. “Look Roxas… I’m sorry. I realize a lot of this… Must be super frustrating. I mean…” Axel closed his eyes taking a deep shaky breath. “Shit keeps happening to you. And I hate it.” He looks around at the city skyline, “I just want to take you away… But you've built a life here in this world, and I know how I'd ruin it if I tried to… to force you.” He turned back to Roxas. “I’ve already tried that once.”

“You… aren't making any sense, Axel”

Axel looked down at Roxas before enveloping him in a hug, “The name’s Lea. Got it memorized?”

Roxas snorted. “I think I liked Axel better.”

_-_*_-_

It wasn't that Roxas was anti-social. He liked people, and he figured he must have had some friends growing up. He could vaguely remember eating ice cream on clock towers, playing in some tournaments, and solving mysteries. He must of had good friends once.

But now? Roxas was busy trying to make it look like he knew someone other than Axel. There were his previous co-workers… The newsroom had been close but now that he wasn't part of that anymore, he didn't have much in common with them. There were a few acquaintances… Roxas quickly gave up searching for a high school yearbook and calling his family wasn't really an option (he wasn't even sure if he had any of their numbers on his cell).

Lea seemed to understand and didn't pry when Roxas asked to be left alone. Roxas was grateful… But he  _ knew  _ he had friends. Good ones. He just lost contact with them that's all.

“Hayner” Roxas mouthed the name. It must have been someone he knew when he was younger. Middle school? It was such a long time ago. What happened to Hayner? Maybe he got married to that girl they used to hang around. To Olette. And Pence must have photographed the whole thing.

Roxas felt a sudden unquenchable need to see his friends again. He missed them, he realized, he hadn't meant to drift apart. Roxas searched their names on his phone but none of them seemed to have any social media presence. Well, Roxas wasn't a reporter for nothing. He’d find them. Eventually. 

He laid down on his bed and closed his eyes. Who else? There were others. He was sure of it. There were two others whom he knew even before Hayner, Pence, and Olette.

Who were they?

_-_*_-_

“Lea, have we met somewhere before?”

“W-why do you ask, Rox?”

“No reason…”

“Well, if we  _ had  _ met before, we probably didn't hang out much. You’d have been, what? In middle school?

“I guess so… And I sure wouldn't hang out with someone named  _ Lea.” _

_ “Oh,  _ you didn’t!” Lea lifted his hands threateningly to exact his revenge in tickles.

_-_*_-_

There was a woman looking at him.

Roxas tried to pretend not to notice. He didn't think it was malicious and couldn't help but feel it would be rude to point out her staring. But as the minutes ticked by, Roxas felt more sure that it wasn't some random occurrence. When he left the grocer and the woman followed, his suspicions were confirmed. He began feeling nervous. 

Just to make extra sure he wasn’t imagining things, Roxas took zigzagging routes and paused to look at outdoor shopping displays to give the woman a chance to pass him. She never took  the opportunity. Instead she lingered - looking around at her, fiddling with her phone and trying to pretend she wasn’t sneaking glances at Roxas every few minutes. 

Roxas ducked into a coffee shop. He didn’t want the woman to follow him home and know where he lived. He ordered a plain coffee and took a seat dropping his bag of groceries on the floor beside him and taking out his phone. Just as he suspected, a few minutes later the door to the store rung signalling a new customer. Roxas chanced a glance up and the woman was there ordering something from the counter. 

Roxas looked back at his phone. He may need to call Axel but at the same time he really couldn’t sense anything malicious about the stranger. Just something… weird. Before he could make up his mind, someone tapped him on the shoulder. It wasn’t a surprise when he looked up to see the woman who had been following him. 

She smiled down at him. “May I sit down, please?” 

Oh. Roxas was definitely over thinking things, maybe something about Roxas had impressive sed her (although Roxas has never been all that popular with women) and she had followed Roxas to ask for his number. Roxas felt a little silly for being so paranoid. To make it up to the woman he nodded, “Go ahead. But you should know I have a boyfriend” 

She wasn’t deterred. Instead she smiled and took the offered seat, sipping lightly at her drink. “Was I that obvious? I didn’t mean to frighten you, following you around as I was.” Her voice was so calm and much deeper than Roxas would have imagined. She was pretty in a unique way - her chin was pointed and the blue wispy hair framing her face gave her a pixie-like appearance. Her body, Roxas couldn’t help but notice, was nicely proportioned. The most startling thing about her was her eyes - open and trusting. Staring into them almost put Roxas at ease. 

She was taking in his appearance just as avidly as he took in hers. “It’s nice to meet you, Roxas” 

Roxas rose an eyebrow. “You know me?”

“My name is Aqua. I’m a friend of Lea’s” She smiled at that and added. “More like his teacher really.”

Wow, ok now Roxas felt a even more embarrassed for thinking he was being hit on. All of Lea’s compliments must have gone to his head. “Teacher?” Roxas narrowed his and leaned towards her. In a whisper he asked. “So are you a super too? Was Lea like… you’re side kick?” 

Aqua blinked in confusion. “A… Super?” She shook her head. “I’m afraid that’s something about this world I’m not familiar with. I am…” She gestured to her phone as if that would explain everything. When Roxas didn’t light up with any recognition she elaborated, “ A Keyblade Master… like you Roxas.”

Roxas almost spit out the coffee he was drinking. “ _ Excuse me.”  _

Aqua frowned but was calm, as if she’d been expecting this. “I’d hoped Lea would have been more honest with you Roxas. But I can see I was mistaken. I suppose Lea doesn't want to drag you into this war.”

“Into this  _ what?”  _

“Regardless, Roxas, Lea might think he's doing you a favor, letting you live out your life as you are, but you’re defenseless. When the unversed come for you. You’ll be in trouble.”

“Now there are something called the  _ unversed _ ?” Roxas hissed. He got up and picks up his groceries but he couldn't force his body to move away from Aqua. “What about those things Lea always fights, the heartless?”

“Lea can probably hold off the heartless but with you…” Aqua’s eyes swept his face and her eyes hardened. “You look too much like him for Vanitas to just… leave you alone. You need to protect yourself. You need the keyblade.”

“A keyblade?!”

“Well, I actually heard you used to fight with two.”

“You’re crazy lady.” Roxas turned to leave. His whole body was shaking and he his stomach was revolting. 

Moreover, his head was pounding. He couldn't listen to this for another moment. He needed to get out of here. 

The other customers watched Roxas scrabble to gather his things and walk out. Roxas felt more than saw Aqua follow. 

"Listen to me Roxas. I know this is hard. I know." She took a breath to run and catch up with Roxas. He turned away from her but didn't try to shake her off. "It's been hard for everyone." 

Aqua cut off Roxas' path by placing herself in front of him. She held out her phone in a fist. Roxas was confused for a moment before it dawned on him just as the phone transformed into a keyblade - different from Lea's which were red and spiked. Aqua's blade was blue almost cartoon-like with yellow stars. "We found Terra thinking he was a soldier on the battlegrounds around Hollow Bastian. Namine was in a circus! She was pretending to be an elephant tamer. You're over here as some sort of what? Reporter? And Xion-"

" _ Xion!?"  _

Roxas looked at her incredulously. Aqua paused seeming to sense she struck a nerve. She nodded. "I've been looking for Xion too. I found her. She thinks she's a violinist in a place called New Orleans." 

Roxas felt an overwhelming sense of relief. But he couldn't understand why. Xion. It was so familiar. And Lea. Axel. It was all familiar. He shook his head, stepping around Aqua. He glared at her. 

"I-I don't believe you. If you're really Lea's friend then quit harassing me. Leave me alone"

Aqua looked at him patiently having said all that she needed to. her keyblade dissolved back into a phone and she stepped aside to allow Roxas through. "I will Roxas. You need time to come to terms with this. But when Riku and the King arrive, they're not going to wait." 

_-_*_-_

The next time Roxas met Lea , it was later that same day, which was unfortunate since he wasn't in any less of a bad mood. He wanted to ignore it, maybe chalk up the encounter with Aqua as a bad dream, but as soon as he saw Lea jumping over rooftops to land on Roxas’ balcony, as if he knew he’d be welcomed unconditionally, he couldn't contain his anger.

“You’re some piece of shit, you know that?” Roxas greeted.

Lea paused mid smile. “Er- it's good to see you too, Roxas. Long day?”

“I met Aqua.” 

Lea’s panicked look said it all. “Aqua?! What did she say? You can't trust a word of it, Rox.”

“Oh, so you  _ do  _ know her.” Roxas accused. “What is a keyblade, Lea? And who’s Terra? Who’s Namine?” 

Lea looked torn but took one look at Roxas’ fury and decided against whatever lie he was about to tell. He lifted his gloved hand in a placating gesture. “Roxas, listen, Aqua thinks you’re in danger. But you're not. I promised I’ll protect you. If you’re happier here, then it's fine.”  

This was so familiar. Roxas felt like he was being submerged in water and there was just waves and waves of aftershocks. There was a growing sense of dejavu.

“We’ve done this before.” Roxas realized. He looked at Lea beseechingly. “Tell me the truth.”

Lea looked down at him with a pained expression. Despite that, he nodded. “Yeah… But our roles were reversed. “ Lea ran his hand through his hair, pulling at the red spikes. “You didn’t want to remember me back then, I was trying to make you.” 

Roxas was silent. He took it in and tried to judge whether or not to believe it. Lea watched him apprehensively. “So… this has happened before.” Roxas closed his eyes and took a deep breath, “Is there something wrong with me? Something that makes me… forget?” 

“Aw, no of course not, Roxas.” Lea quickly moved to wrap his arms around Roxas. He stepped back when he saw Roxas’ glower. “It’s not just you this time, it’s everyone else too. At least everyone who Aqua hasn’t found yet.” 

“And Xion?” 

Lea winced. “So Aqua mentioned that too, huh?” 

“I… know her. We know her. I knew both of you.” 

“So  _ Xion  _ triggered some memory in you and not me?” Lea shook his head but he wore a small smile. “Don’t worry about Xion. I’ve been splitting my time between you two. She’s safe. Happy.” 

Roxas narrowed his eyes, hissing, “Have you been dating  _ her  _ too?”

“ _ What,  _ of course not, Roxas! You know you’re the only one for me.” 

“Who can tell? With you it’s impossible.” Roxas muttered. He shook himself out of Lea’s hold. “I am so glad we didn’t have sex.” Roxas shuddered crossing his arms over himself and rubbing at his goosebumps. “Doing it when you know so much about me… would have felt wrong.”

“Would have  _ been  _ wrong.” Lea admitted. 

They didn’t say anything afterwards. Lea stared at Roxas, almost as if trying to memorize his face, as if unsure if they would ever meet again. Roxas tried to wrack his memory. Tried to remember the things he was missing. He remember Xion enough to know she should be dead. He didn’t remember Aqua. Was he supposed to? She seemed to know so much about him. 

_-_*_-_

Roxas knew Xion. He knew Axel too. Although he had no idea why he was calling himself ‘Lea’ now. Come to think of it, Axel didn't have his characteristic tattoos. Maybe that's just how he appeared in this world.

Roxas had changed appearances in other worlds he’d been, too. Well, he hadn’t actually been there himself but he remembered being with Sora as he transformed into a lion in the pride lands, into a ghoul when he met Jack Skellington, and into some mer-creature in atlantica. 

He wondered how long he’d been away from Sora and how exactly it had happened. He’d missed a lot. Now, apparently, there were more keyblade wielders(and Axel was one!) and more enemies(what were the unversed?).

And Aqua… Roxas knew he didn't know her but now she was a teacher of some sort? Riku and the King; Roxas knew them and couldn't really say he'd missed either of them. Riku was always more concerned with how Roxas could help Sora than anything about him personally. 

Roxas felt sick. He prayed he wouldn't have to make that decision he'd done all those summers ago, to give himself to Sora. It was hard enough the first time. Roxas wasn't sure he could talk himself into it again. The first time, he had nothing left to stay around for. he'd killed Axel, his friends had forgotten him(were they even friends if everything was fake?), and he had Xion’s example to live by. Xion had given herself up into him.

None of that was true anymore. 

Roxas held out his hands and concentrated. Oathkeeper and Oblivion materialized into his palms. Their presence was reassuring. Roxas examined them thinking of Sora. These were his favorite keyblades after all. One was given to him by Kiari and the other born of his relationship with Riku.

He looked outside at the city he'd come to know. It was almost as bittersweet as realizing Twilight Town had never truly been his. Roxas smiled as he saw Frozone skating around buildings in the distance. At least this world was real. And it had been good to him. If Roxas had the ability to help protect it… Then he ought to.

_-_*_-_

“Roxas!” Aqua was delighted to see him when he showed up Downtown by a fountain that was crafted in the likeness of Elastigirl. “What are you doing here?”

“Lea said you could use my help.” Roxas held his arm out and Oblivion materialized into his open palm. “Something about searching for a keyhole?” 

Aqua smiled. “Thank you, Roxas.” She walked over to take Roxas’ hand that wasn’t holding his keyblade. “We’ll be good friends!”

Roxas wasn’t so sure about that. He let the silence continue looking at Aqua quizzically. She continued smiling. “Well, I can certainly use your help. Lea is off in New Orleans today so it’s just me and the King.”

“King Mickey?” Roxas was intrigued. He’d heard many things about the king but never actually met him. 

“The one and only. Here he comes now.”

Roxas looked up to see a large mouse-like keyblade wielder walking towards them. Roxas scanned the passing crowd but as with Donald and Goofy no one seemed to think it was strange for a large mouse to be wearing clothes and walking around. Even Roxas, after taking a few moments to orient himself to the sight, didn’t feel anything wrong with it. Mickey just… made sense.

“Hello Aqua. Roxas.” He smiled up at them almost as if he weren’t surprised to see Roxas here. 

“Where should we start?” Aqua wondered.

“Well Roxas knows this place, don’tcha? Maybe you have some ideas?” 

Roxas nodded. “Let’s check out City Hall.”

They took their time walking to City Hall. With the keyblade, it was easy for Roxas to dispatch the heartless that came their way. Aqua easily took care of the Unversed.

“There’s more than before.” Roxas noted.

Aqua winced. “Yes. They’re getting more powerful. The Organization and Xehanort.” Roxas and Aqua both grew quiet, preoccupied with their thoughts. Roxas glanced at Aqua who was furrowing her brows. Mickey was shooting her concerned looks. There was definitely a story to be told but Roxas didn’t pry.

City Hall was a large but boring building at the center of town. It wasn’t really the building itself Roxas was interested in, it was Rick Dicker who worked inside one of the offices. The way Roxas figured, the most unique thing about this world was the Supers and keyholes generally tended to stick by some specific, special location. If anyone can get them in contact with Supers it was Dicker.

When Roxas knocked on his door there was a muffled reply allowing them in. They filed in to see Dicker, looking as dour as he usual as he nodded at Roxas. “To what do I owe the pleasure, Roxas? You’re no longer employed by The Metroville Post, correct?” 

They had worked together on assignments in the past. Roxas nodded respectfully, smiling. “Sorry to bother you, Dicker. My friends here…” he gestured at Aqua and Mickey, “they’re Supers and they’re kind of new to town.They we’re hoping to meet the...um, federation?

Dicker raised an eyebrow.

“It’s a matter of national security.” 

“I’ll be the judge of that.” Dicker leaned back in his seat and folded his arms waiting for an explanation.

Roxas had none but Aqua surged on, unafraid. “You’re part of the government in this world correct?” She held out her arm and her keyblade flashed into existence. “Does the term ‘keyblade master’ mean anything to you?”

Dicker eyes the blade and for a moment and Roxas thought he may call security. Instead he glanced at Roxas as if to ask, ‘what have you gotten yourself involved in?’ before nodding. “Yes. I understand.”

_-_*_-_

When they met Mr. Incredible, He smiled and nodded at Roxas, “Gotten into a bit more trouble?” Roxas blushed but tried to act cool. Mr. Incredible laughed at Roxas’ manufactured aloofness. “It’s good to see you again, Rox.” 

“You know him?” Aqua asked curiously. 

“Er- Of course!” I rescued him and the Axel not too long ago.

”

“I don’t remember telling you my name.” Roxas said, suspiciously.

Mr. Incredible laughed nervously. “I overheard it from…The Axel!”

Roxas looked him over. Now that he wasn’t in the midst of getting kidnapped there was something very familiar about the Super. “Hm, fine. But my name is Roxas. Only my friends call me Rox.” 

“Gotcha.” Mr. Incredible agreed. He turned to face Aqua whose commanding presence situated her as the leader of the group. “Dicker said it was important I meet with you guys. Something about… a keyhole?” 

Aqua nodded and took out her keyblade. “Large enough for this Key. Coated in light.” 

“It’s probably somewhere centrally located. Where the ‘heart’ of this world is.” Mickey explained. 

Mr. Incredible looked at the Keyblade in interest. “The Axel had something similar…” He transferred his gaze at Mickey. “You folks aren’t from around here, huh? Well, I have seen something like what you’re looking for… But it’s a little personal.” 

“The fate of the universe could depend on this.” Mickey encouraged. 

Mr. Incredible rubbed the back of his head. “Well, I guess it’s alright. As long as none of this gets published anywhere.” He joked at Roxas before getting serious. “When Supers were still illegal… I participated in some under the radar hero work organized by some rich egomaniac. It…wasn’t my greatest moment. I put my family in danger and ended up hurting the world more than I thought I was helping. It nearly cost me everything.” He pursed his lips. “That island’s been abandoned now but I think you’ll find what you’re looking for there. I remember a cave I fell into that had a sort of…light. I can give you the coordinates.” 

_-_*_-_

They found the keyhole where Mr. Incredible said it would be. Roxas was itching to publish something about this island and it’s facilities which probably made millions in illegal weapons sales once upon a time. It was the biggest scoop of Roxas’ career but he had to let it go. After all, they had promised Mr. Incredible that this wouldn’t get out.

Mickey looked around the island after they closed the hole and noted,  “Gosh, it looks a lot like Riku and Sora’s Island…” 

Aqua looked around as well and smiled at Roxas, “Seem familiar, Roxas?”

“I don’t really feel nostalgic for Sora’s memories of that’s what you’re hinting at.” 

“They’re your memories too.” 

“I don’t really know about that.” Roxas closed his eyes and lifted his head to face the sun. It was hard trying to put into words what he was feeling. “I used to be an organization member. Then I was some kid in Twilight town. I was a Nobody. I was Sora.” Roxas looked down at his hands, “Now I’m a reporter in this world. But I can’t trust my memories anymore, and that makes it hard to trust who I am.” 

Aqua and Mickey were quiet as they all walked back towards the beach where they’re ride (A summon from Aqua named ‘Dumbo’) was waiting. 

Mickey turned to face Roxas. “I was a lot like you, Roxas.” Mickey admitted. “Are maybe it’s like Sora? I don’t even understand it myself. There were different versions of me and over time those versions became their own people. I used to be… a sailor. I owned a house with Pluto in a little suburban neighborhood. I ran a nightclub. I was a musketeer.” Mickey smiled at the memories. “And all my experiences lead me to be king and to be a keyblade wielder.” Mickey rubbed the back of his ears. “Each time I felt like I was a new person. Sometimes I couldn’t even remember the other parts of myself. And eventually they became their own entities.” 

Aqua smiled encouragingly. She explained. “I met the king when I was younger. But I also met Mickey Mouse the Musketeer… And a Mickey who was a train conductor…” 

Mickey shrugged. “I’d had so many experiences, before I knew it, there were fractured versions of myself everywhere. Who knows if I’m even the original?” 

Roxas crossed his arms broodingly. “That sounds miserable.”

Mickey smiled happily. “Not really! I’m happy to have so many hearts in this world. They’re only there because they’re the culmination of all my friends’ feelings and memories of me. Afterall…”Mickey ginned at Roxas. “...that’s the very idea of kingdom hearts, isn’t it?”

“You’re a lot like Sora.” The realization surprised Roxas. He glanced at Aqua who nodded vehemently. 

“Aren’t they similar? Don’t tell Sora though, I think he’s a little shy around the King.” Aqua added thoughtfully, “It also explains why Riku likes the King so much.” 

“Gosh!” Mickey laughed with Aqua. Roxas smiled too.

_-_*_-_

Lea kissed Roxas languidly, slowly. They were laying on Roxas’ bed, the lights were dimmed and the moon shines from the window. Axel had one hand cradling the back of Roxas’ head while the other traced languidly along his hips. Roxas’ thighs tangled with Lea’s own and Roxas moved his foot up and down Lea’s leg.

Roxas held Lea’s face in his palms and pushed him back to look into his eyes. They were closed. Roxas pinched him to make them open.

“Mmmmm… Roxas…” Lea protested, pushing head down to nuzzle Roxas’ collar bone. 

Roxas has a sudden urge to bite Lea. It came out of nowhere and it wasn't even the sexy kind of bite either, he wanted to take a big chunk out of  Lea right out of his cheeks. They seemed so plain without something there to mark them. Shrugging off the urge, Roxas moved to catch Lea’s gaze. “Can I trust you?” Roxas wondered.

Lea didn't answer but Roxas wasn't disappointed. He hadn’t expected an answer. Lea bent down trailing kisses against Roxas’ neck. Roxas closed his eyes and leaned back to enjoy. They wouldn't stay in this world long, in Roxas’ room in this place he'd known as home. Aqua was waiting for them downtown and as soon as they found the worlds’ stupid keyhole they'd meet up with the King and Riku. Hopefully then they'd find the other keyblade wielders including Sora. 

Roxas leaned over As Lea came up for a long kiss. As they parted Lea moved to press his mouth against Roxas’ ear. “You can trust this, Roxas. Whatever it is between us that keeps bringing me to you. I trust it. I trust my feelings around you. I-I’m as honest as I can be around you.” Lea leaned back and grinned, “you make me want to be better. I  _ am  _ better. I'm a keyblade wielder now, got it memorized?”

Roxas’ heart felt light he leaned closer, “Lea…” He closed his eyes. “Axel… When you died on that pathway to the World that Never Was… I never expected to be able to see you again. It felt like everything I know had truly been taken away.”

“Rox…”

“Let me finish.” This was hard to get through, Roxas wasn't used to this much honesty and he was beginning to feel naked. “I'm… confused, frustrated. I don't know what the point of all this was. Of dying, of forgetting you, of being here but I'm happy it happened. I'm happy to be here with you.”

Roxas didn't think he could say any more but he didn't need to. Lea cupped his face and leaned down to kiss him.

_-_*_-_

After closing the world’s keyhole,It was time to move on. Roxas looked around at his home of two years. Aqua clapped him on the back. She smiled, “there are plenty of other worlds Roxas, and you can always return when you want to.” She moved into their gummi ship. She was eager to find her friends. Terra who was a suit of armor and whose body xehanort was using, and Ventus who Roxas was told he resembled.

Mickey was the next to board. He smiled up at Roxas. “We’ll see Xion next, Roxas. She’ll be happy to know you’re safe.”

Lea came up behind Roxas as Mickey filed in. He scratched the back of his head, “Ugh, I guess we'll have to see Riku and Sora in the next world. They were taking care of some place called the Jungle Book.” Lea made a face. “guess it was nice not having Riku around while it lasted.” 

“Agreed.” Roxas nodded filing into the ship to sit beside Lea. “Once this is all done… Let’s return to Twilight Town.”

Lea looked at him worriedly. “I’m not sure if they’d know you Rox…” 

Roxas shrugged. “Before I had them, I had Xion, and before her, I had you.” Roxas turned his body to face Lea, leaning in closer. Aqua and Mickey were suspiciously focused on driving, but they both had a light smile tugging on their lips. “It’s not so bad to come back to square one. I’d like to have some sea salt Ice cream with you. On the Tower.” 

Lea grinned devilishly at him, trying to cover his blush, “Y-yeah? We can go wherever we want, Rox. We’ll come back here, too! A sexy reporter like you and a hunky Super like me? I liked the role-play.”

“Shut up, Lea.”

“Love you too, Rox.”


End file.
